Tyman618 as "Jen" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 Tyman618 8102b498@gateway/web/freenode/ip.129.2.180.152 has joined #guarding 16:00 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Tyman618. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:00 Miles and Jen 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Jen, and then you can audition for Miles right after. 16:01 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:01 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tyman618/Audition_Tapes 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Great! 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:02 I'm probably going to play her as is. She's more of a comedic character than anything, but if the opportunity comes to change her up a bit, I'll consider it. 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Okay, cool. Do you (Jen) plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:03 Most likely not. The only one I would even remotely consider would be like...Brody. But there's a 99% chance that she will not be in a relationship. 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:03 No. 16:04 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Jen. Your partner for this scene is Jo. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:04 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Jo13 16:04 Tyman618 has changed nick to Jen618 16:04 Hmhmhm...oh, hey Jo! :P 16:04 <+Jo13> Oh look. 16:05 <+Jo13> It's Pony-Fail. 16:05 <+Jo13> What do YOU want? 16:05 Jo, that's so mean! :o 16:05 You need to have a positive attitude! And I know what will change that! 16:05 <+Jo13> ? 16:05 A...shopping spree! :D 16:06 <+Jo13> Ehhh, not into all that frilly girly stuff. 16:06 <+Jo13> And I don't need to shop. 16:06 <+Jo13> I already have clothes on, don't I? 16:07 Oh, come on Jo! Please??? I could totally take you from 90's soccer mom to 21st century fashion mogul in the blink of an eye! 16:07 Clothes aren't just for look. They make you feel, like, cool and stuff! 16:07 They're a huge ego boost! 16:07 Or, at least, that's what I read off of my friend's blog. 16:07 <+Jo13> Pffft. Like I need a boost in the ego department. 16:07 <+Jo13> Tell you what. 16:08 <+Jo13> If you can convince Bright-ning to stop snoring so loud and interrupting my morning workout. 16:08 <+Jo13> I'll let you pick something out for me. 16:08 <+Jo13> From YOUR closet. 16:08 :O 16:08 Eeeeeee! It's, like, a deal, girlfriend! 16:09 <+Jo13> And save the "girlfriend" for someone else. 16:09 <+Jo13> We're on opposite teams. 16:10 <+Jo13> Which means we're ENEMIES, Jenni-fool. 16:10 Teams, schmeams! We can still be gal pals, even if you think tangerine is the new pink! 16:10 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:10 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Miles, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions